The Girl Who Fell From The Sky
by ElectricSocks
Summary: Kayla is the adopted child of Victoria and James. She falls from the sky and meets the Cullen's. This doesn't go down well, for example there are motorbikes, dumping food on certain people, jumping off cliffs and trying to kill Edward. Seth/OC, a bit OOC. I don't own anything apart from Kayla and the plot. EDITING
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey guys! WELCOME TO MY STORY! I must be honest, this is my first ever fanfiction but that doesn't matter CAUSE I WAS BORN TO BE A WRITER! This is my absolute most favorite chapter/thing that I have ever written, so if you don't like this, then don't bother reading the rest of this. ANYWHOOOO READ THIS STORY (and please review).**

**:)**

* * *

Prologue: Déjà Vu

_A little way down the road . . . _

Edward's POV

_She glared at them as she walked forward, head held high. The sandy coloured wolf walked beside her, his head held high too. Both of them had an aura of power that hovered around them. _

_Seth had changed; but not by much. His eyes were still the same familiar warm chestnut brown and his fur the familiar gold. But he had gotten much taller, and bulkier, he was almost as tall as Jacob, and almost as muscular as Paul. Also his claws had gotten sharper, and as he snapped at __**them**__. However, he was not as magnificent as the woman walking next to him. _

_ Kayla's black hair floated around her heart-shaped pale face; she was wearing her usual mask of bitter anger. Her pale peach lips were slightly curled, reviling her platinum white, sharpened canines. The most frightening thing about her was her eyes. They were pure, ebony black, not the usual blue that I was use to seeing. Her features had changed; her cheek bones had become harder as had her jaw-line. All of her innocent looks had gone; they had been replaced with murderous-like looks. She is what you would expect an assassin to look like, fearless, strong, and elaborate. What had happened to her?_

_Kayla was gripping a bag, not exactly a bag but an old looking sack. She looked at Aro, then at me, her eyes piecing into me like needle. She smirked, as if she had a secret that everyone wants to know. I searched for her mind, and found it. In her mind she was laughing a hysterical laugh, nothing else. _

_"Do you want to know what's in the bag?" Kayla spoke, her voice was soft as if she was calming someone while stabbing them repeatedly. "I don't see why not," Aro answered, he too was curious. _

_Kayla reached into the bag while muttering, "This will be the end of me." She pulled out a head. There was a mop of black hair, olive skin and two open ruby eyes._

_ It was Demetri; the Volturi's hunter was dead. Just then a piercing howl filled the air, it was Seth, and Jane was using her power on him. Kayla threw herself in front of him and her arm shot out in front of her. Kayla's heart stuttered as a burst of lighting came out of her hand and hit Jane in the chest. Jane opened her mouth, and screamed. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. This chapter IS BORING. I admit it but I promise it will get better. If you see any mistakes can you please give an example of it at the bottom of the page. Because I'll probably do the mistake again :P. Please review! I ONLY OWN KAYLA :)**

* * *

Kayla's POV  
My first memory was looking into my mother's and fathers glinting red eyes, and feeling the terror that they might kill me. But fortunately they didn't they did the opposite. They raised me, in a way.

James and Victoria abused me. They teased and taunted me with their sharp words and they hit me for no reason. I still loved them.

That was before the Cullen's. What the Cullen's did was sick, but James shouldn't have played his games.

I woke up on the floor of a forest. The ground was flaked with red and orange leaves and the sky was full of heavy gray clouds. I tried to remember what happened but all that I could see was a blinding white light.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kayla was running, running away from the blood-curling screams coming from her red headed mother. Kayla's raven black tattered hair flew behind her. Her Lapis lazuli blue eyes were filled with crystal tears, some of the tears streamed down her ice like skin. The dress she was wearing has white lace on was ripped and had blood and mud on it._

_Kayla found her self shaking with uncontrollable anger and sadness. She fell to the ground so silence filled the snowy white forest. Then like a lighting bolt a white light washed over her._

* * *

I dragged my self back to reality and I immediately regretted it. Everything hurt. I noticed that I was wearing a weird outfit; it was a white lace dress with white pump shoes. My hand felt my hair; it was the same black tatted ringlets.

Right then the wind changed and I caught the scent of a different forest tangled with dog, I also smelt sweetness and- could it be true? The fourth thing I smelt was the Cullen's.

I leaped gracefully (but slowly) on to the ground. Then I saw the red wolf and a small hybrid with bronze hair and brown eyes. The wolf was in front of the hybrid in a protective stance. "Jacob," Bella and Edward's child spoke, "Who is she?" In response Jacob snarled loudly. The Cullen crew was there in a flash. I knew Edward could hear me so I had to be careful not to bring any memories of James and Victoria.

Edward, don't worry. I am not here to attack or hurt your family. I just want to talk. I am James and Victoria's adopted child. Last time I was in this situation I was a baby that was twelve years ago. My name is Kayla.

Edward repeated this to his family; I was met by a few snarls but only from Bella and Jacob. "We are sorry for what we did to your parents." Esme said softly "We can only imagine what you must be going through." I whispered "Its ok, you didn't mean any harm." "Kayla" Carlisle started, "What is your diet?"

"Oh, I don't need to eat. But I hunt animals for fun. " I replied. They were surprised when I said this; I think it was because of my parents. "Kayla, would you like to come in?" asked Carlisle "Okay." I said wearily. As soon as I got in Carlisle asked me about life. I didn't want to tell them anything. James said not to tell anyone anything. I'm not allowed. We sat down and there was awkward silence. Finally, Alice I think her name is, asked me wear I got my outfit and the conversation flowed.

Carlisle asked me if I wanted to stay the night and I said yes. Where else could I go? So I slept on the couch. The situation changed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This chapter is quite long, its two pages on Microsoft word. Please review and point out ANY mistakes that I have made.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You won't get another chance like this again!" Edward said his eyes sparkling gold "You want her! You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James! When I tore him to pieces. When I turned him into ash. When I turned him into nothing."_

_Victoria had heard enough, she screamed and ran at him. They landed on the ground punching and kicking. Everything happened so fast, Victoria and Riley were about to rip Edward's head off, when the stench of human blood hit my nose._

_I could resist it, but Victoria and Riley were doomed. A wolf appeared and bit Riley's collar bone. While Edward bit into Victoria's neck and threw her on the ground. They started talking and Edward lit a match and threw it into Victoria._

* * *

I woke up, tears running down my cheeks. I felt weirdly clean. I stoked my hair it was soft and smooth. The outfit I was wearing wasn't the familiar dress it was a silky white dress with a red sash wrapped around the front of it. Then I remembered the dream.

That was it. They had killed my whole family, leaving me with nothing, while they lived their lives and had bloodsucking fun.

I woke up and looked out the window, it was still dark. I listened out for any sign of life. I heard Rosalie and Emmett moaning upstairs, gross. I didn't hear any heart beats so Renesmee and friends must be at their cottage place. I heard Esme flicking through a magazine and Alice pointing out things. Jasper was reading in the library and Carlisle was typing on his computer

Good, they are all occupied. I started to feel a bit scared; after all I am in the house of the enemy. I slowly got up and tiptoed to get my white shoes. "Hello Kayla."

My head flipped around to reveal Jasper. His blonde hair was slightly tousled and his golden eyes glowed curiously. "I was just enjoying Old Man's War by John Scalzi when I felt your feelings shift. You were scared, why?" A growl thundered in my throat and the rest of the Cullens got down stairs in the blink of an eye. Great.

"Alice please can you stand back, I don't want you getting hurt." Jasper gently pushed Alice back, not taking his eyes off me. I narrowed my eyes slightly; I was hoping this would not start a fight.

"You don't need to worry, I was just leaving." I said sharply as I forced a smile, I was starting to feel like a cat in a room of dogs. Jasper forced a smile as well, his white teeth gleaming.

"Kayla," Carlisle spoke carefully pushing his way to the front of the family. "I am afraid to say that I will need to do an examination. Alice can't see your future. Your body temperature is quite high but I don't think you're a werewolf. Your skin is almost as high as a vampire's."

My fear exalted, when James and Victoria did their 'examination it hurt a lot. I already know everything there is to know about me. For example when I feel threatened my skin hardens like it is now.

"I think I'll pass." I said thorough gritted teeth. I was trying my hardest not to run to the door.

"You seem awfully tense; you should _sit down_ and explain the situation." Carlisle spoke in a calm tone. I glanced towards the door then everything happened very quickly.

I tried to run towards the door but Jasper had already got his arms around my neck. I growled and hissed and screamed and struggled to get out of his vice like grip.

"Kayla, explain. **Now**." Carlisle's voice was no longer soft or calm, it was firm.

"I know what you're trying to do. Your trying to act all nice when really you want me to end up just like my parents. Dead." I growled at him but Jaspers grip tightened around my neck.

"Kayla, we are trying to help." Esme spoke quietly.

* * *

"_Kayla, we are only trying to help." Victoria spoke, her voice sharp. She grabbed my neck and bit into it. I whimpered slightly as the venom started to flow. Then my whimper turned into a scream. Flames licked at my veins and started to spread thorough out my body. "So, you can feel that, interesting." She pressed her mouth against the bite and sucked. My head became lighter and my stomach turned, begging me to vomit._

* * *

"NO, I WON'T LIKE YOU DO THAT. LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, somehow my leg connected with Jasper's groin so he fell to the ground, groaning. I bolted for the door, ripping the door off its hinges.

I ran and ran and ran. The wind whipped my hair and the rocks underneath my feet felt like velvet. Then hard arms pulled me backwards and I fell on the ground. Looking up I saw Edwards shinning eyes locking with mine.

"Calm down, everything will be okay." Edward spoke in his velvet voice. He grabbed something and pushed it to my face, it was a clear plastic mask that covered my mouth. As I breathed, I started to feel very sleepy. I tried to push the mask of my face but Edward held it there. I tried to scratch Edward's hands but my scratches probably felt like kittens paws. I gave up and let the darkness overtake me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I know this chapter SUCKS but I was trying to get to the good bit (NOT IN THIS CHAPTER). There is a good bit coming up so R&R XD. Disclaimer I don't own Twilight, I only own Kayla.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The first thing I noticed was that there was pressure on my wrists and ankles. My head throbbed and I tried to remember what happened yesterday. My memories of yesterday felt foggy but the fog cleared. And I remembered everything.

"Carlisle, she's awake." Edward hissed slightly. Go to hell Edward! I could have gotten away if it wasn't for you.

"Hello Kayla, could you please open your eyes for me?" Carlisle asked smoothly. There was only one word to answer that question. No.

"Kayla, stop being stubborn and stupid, just open your eyes." Edward said through his teeth. I didn't listen to Doctor Sparkly over here, why on earth would I listen to you?

"Open your eyes or I will rip off your leg." Edward hissed and my eyes snapped open.

"Let me go." I growled at Jasper, Emmett and Edward who was pinning me down.

Edward smirked and as I felt anger rising Jasper murmured "Edward, don't."

"Why did you flip out like that?" asked Carlisle.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought leeches were supposed to be clever. You killed my parents, left me on my own to die. You guys talk on and on about how you are vegetarians but does going round on a murderous rampage sound like a vegetarian?" I snarled at them, sarcasm dripped off my tongue.

Edward laughed coldly, "You must have forgotten that your parents were trying to kill my Bella."

I rolled my eyes and said harshly, "Well, you seemed to forget that you knocked up Bella, who by the way jumped off a cliff a few years ago when you left her in a forest."

"Carlisle why isn't it dead yet? You've already examined her." Edward shouted as he applied more pressure on my leg. "Ow, ow, ow! God, Edward stop crushing my leg. Wait what do you mean already examined?" I screamed at them. If I could move, they would all be dead.

"Whatever, I don't care. Just let me go hunting." I sighed and my eyes blazed furiously. Edward growled slightly, "Of course we are not going to let you out, wouldn't want you terrorizing innocent people."

"Let me go or I will have to take my anger out else where." I hissed darkly.

"Of course you can, Kayla." Carlisle spoke in a sharp tone, which was directed at Edward. The boys removed their hands and I flipped up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya, I love this chapter XD. Please read and review, I don't own twilight AT ALL! Have fun reading! :) The more reviews I get the faster I update and thanks to all the reviews I have XD**

* * *

Carlisle phone rang. "I got to take this, sorry." Excused Carlisle and he ran off.

"Me too a match is on." Said Emmett

"I'll just go." Muttered Jasper

I looked at Edward; he looked like he wanted to tell me something. Did he have a problem with me going hunting?

"No" He said with smirk, "I don't have a problem with you going hunting. Have fun and be safe."

He may not have a problem with me going hunting, but he had a problem with his brain. I budged past him, ran and jumped off the balcony.

It was a nice sensation, the wind playing with my hair, the cold grey rocks feeling like velet under my feet.

I started to run. I leaped gracefully over the river without a second glance.

My nose caught the scent of something. It was werewolfy, like Jacob but different and it was only across the river. I slowly approached the river bed, I looked both ways and I jumped, but only to be met by two wolves.

I screamed, and the two wolves looked at each other then looked back to me.

The brown wolf started to approach but the black wolf growled.

Why don't you just attack? Because these wolfs are the size of horses. Are these werewolves?

"Are you werewolves like Jacob, or just normal wolves?" I questioned slowly. The black wolf ran off and a human came back.

"How do you know Jacob?" He asked. He had black hair, russet skin, brown eyes and was; well, quite frankly, huge. "Oh and I'm Sam by the way."

"Well," I start "Jacob knows Renesmee, who is the daughter of Edward and Bella. When Bella was human, my parents and Bella had a bit of a complication. My parents are I mean were, James and Victoria."

Sam clenched his fists. I took a step back, not realised the river was behind me. I slipped and plummeted towards the river. I grabbed on to the side and pulled myself up.

"Why don't you smell like a leech?"

"I nearly fell into a river and you're asking me how I smell?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks I'm fine, no thanks to you, and the reason I don't smell like a leech is because I'm not one."

"You're not a leech. Are you a hybrid?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you?"

I chuckled, "Even I don't know how to answer that question but I have theories."

Sam looked at me weirdly but he then said, "You really need to ask someone about the Treaty. If we catch you on our land again, you're dead."

I looked at him with a puzzled expression but walked or rather jumped then ran away. I didn't feel like hunting today, Sam's words rang in my head. What is the Treaty? So I cut the hunting trip early.

* * *

When I got back, I asked Jasper about the treaty and he told me. Etc, Etc. I was fuming. That Edward Cullen forgot to tell me about the treaty. He really did want me out of his life. I ran upstairs and threw open the open the door of HIS bedroom.

He looked at me wide eyed.

"Kayla, is that you?"

"OF COURSE IT'S ME, HOW MANY MURDOUS PEOPLE COME BANGING ON YOUR DOOR!"

"You need to look in the mirror."

"THAT'S NICE EDWARD, REAL MATURE OF YOU!"

"No look in the mirror, now." He said seriously.

I looked over at the mirror, I gasped.

My eyes were crimson red instead of the blue. My black hair had changed to a tomato red and my canines were extended and sharpened.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**This is ES (Electric Socks) Disclaimer: I don't own twilight AT ALL! Please R&R. NOW READ...**

* * *

"Carlisle, CARLISLE!" I screamed, making me angrier and Edward wince.

Where the hell was he?! I snarled and Jasper appeared in Edwards door way. I pushed him away and started to look for Carlisle.

I looked towards the door expecting him to run in any second. But after two whole seconds, I started to run. I ran into Alice's and Jasper's room, I ran into Rosalie's and Emmett's room, I ran into Carlisle's and Esme's room. I did a tour of the house, sorry mansion, but Carlisle Cullen was no where to be seen.

Great, the moment I actually NEED him, Carlisle is no where to be seen! Cliché much?

All of the running around and screaming must have woken Renesmee, because Jacob ran up behind me and shouted, "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

I span around and started to shake **(A.N you might know what's going to happen next, J)** I heard my clothes rip but I didn't look down. Jacob's brown eyes widened and Edward ran in.

"Kayla, you need to calm down." Said Jacob but that made me want to rip his head of, why should I take orders from a hairy, oversized, mutt. I took a step towards him.

"No Kayla, you should listen to Jacob he will help you." Edward explained, that is when I looked down.

My hands were big white paws, big white paws. Paws. My hands are paws. Ok.

That was when I started to freak out. I ran over Edward and Jacob, went thru the door way, I jumped over the stairs and out the door and I ran into the woods.

_Hello? Who is this?_ Wow, that voice sounds a lot like the guy I met in the woods.

_Oh, its you Kayla._

_How do you know my name?_

_Oh, er, I've heard it around. So, you're a wolf now._

_NO! I AM NOT A WOLF! I said?_ How could I be a wolf?! I am suppose to be an angel, I wanted to add but I didn't I just thought it. I thought about all of the times my wings had come out, feathered and beautiful.

_YOU ARE AN ANGEL?!_

_What?! No it's just a theory. I don't know? What do I do? _

_Sam barked a laugh Its okay pup. _

* * *

**Helloooo again! Read and Review it will only take 5 seconds you don't even have to write a word (e.g :) XD X) :D :3 ) sooooooooo, this is awkward**

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Hey, this is Electric socks :) Please review, it **WILL MAKE MY****DAY.**Have fun reading :D (Disclaimer)

* * *

Chapter 6

Part 2

_I am not a wolf, as you know. _I thought growled

He mentally sighed _I know, I know, just hurry up the pack is here._

I stopped suddenly, sending me flying into a tree. I knocked it so hard that the tree fell over and went down with a large thud.

_Never mind, we will come to you._

Voices popped into my head.

_I'm Jared_

_I'm Paul _

**_(A.N you get the point.)_**

I ran back the way I came, but faster this time. I don't want to be pack, yet.

**_Kayla, stay where you are._**

Hearing the strange mans voice made me want to stop. But I couldn't stop I had to run, over the treaty line.

_Sam? She isn't listening to you?_

I could hear the sound of running water, good; I was close to the treaty line.

However running with four legs was harder than I thought; I was running slower than usual.

I heard snarling and growling behind me and I saw the Cullen's over the river.

"Kayla, RUN." Screamed Rosalie, Emmett was holding her arms, restraining her

What did she think I was doing? Walking?

I leaped over the river, Emmett released her arms and I landed in Rosalie's arms. I licked her perfect face. She carried me back to the house with Alice and Esme. The boys and *growl* Bella sorted it out with the wolves. I heard the whole thing.

_ She belongs with the pack_

"Whose pack will she be in? Yours or Jacobs?" Said Edward

_That is between us, not you_

_"_She is part of our family; it is between all of us." Growled Edward

For once I didn't deny it; it did feel like a family.

The pack growled at my comment and Paul stepped forward. There was a round of growls and snarls.

_STOP IT, THIS IS MY CHOICE, I DECIDE._

_No, Kayla. I am the Alpha, I choose._

_I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE KING OF ENGLAND. THIS IS MY CHOICE AND MINE ONLY, GOT THAT?_

_ Sam, guys! Don't, wait. _Said Jared

Sam and the pack had crossed the treaty line.

_Give, her, back, now. _

I jumped out of Rosalie's arms and followed Jacob's scent, which was back at the house.

I ran as fast as I could, howling, barking. By the time I got there Jacob was outside.

"What is it Kayla, I'm really busy?" I glared at him, why hadn't he phased yet?

I snapped at him, I clawed at him; I tried to make him phase.

Finally, He heard something from the woods.

He phased, knocking me back.

_Grrrrrrrr, Jacob, the Cullen's and the pack, they are killing each other._

_What? _He said before he ran off.

I listened into the fight.

Sam was taking on Emmett, Jared and Paul was taking on Jasper and Edward, and Brady and Colin- Bella and Carlisle.

Surprisingly, the pack was winning. I followed Jacob.

I heard a howl, it was from Jacob.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!_

_ Kayla belongs with US, the pack. _Sam thought

I heard the river, I smelt the blood.

_Well, this is a lot of blood. _I said

The Cullen's looked like someone had squirted them with a hose full of blood.

The pack had blood on them, but no marks. There were 4 new wolves, a gray wolf, a gray wolf with dark spots and a chocolate brown wolf.** (A.N Leah, Embry and Quil) **

The forth wolf was sandy coloured with big brown eyes that could melt your heart.

Suddenly, the world was spinning.

_ Wow, _said this strange wolf.

_See Jacob? She has to be part of the pack now. _

Hmm, I wonder why I have to be part of the pack. Edward, why do I have to be part of the pack?

_Kayla, you have to be part of the pack because I imprinted on you._


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, I hope you liked the chapter 6P2. Disclaimer of course. Happy Reading!

* * *

I took a deep breath and said, _no._

_What, no it doesn't work like that you have to be part of the pack, you __**have**_ _to. _He said.

_I have no idea who any of you are, and you expect me to join your little group? And what is your name?_

_It's Seth and why don't you want to join us?_

I could feel that Seth was sad and it made me sad. Hey, they already know what I am, what do I have to lose? Apart from my life, OF COURSE!

_I can't be part of 'this' because, _Ok here goes nothing, _there is still someone from my Coven who is alive. His name is Laurent._

Everyone's eyes (apart from the Cullen's (Apart from Edward) who can't hear us) widened and the memory came flooding out.

_ Laurent is dead. _ Everyone looked down and said sorry.

_Why?_ I asked

_He was on our land. _Said Sam

_We didn't know. _Said Seth

_He was trying to kill Bella. _Said Jacob

_YOU KILLED LAURENT. HE WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT DIDN'T HURT ME._

I tried to get over Jacob, but he grabbed my foot with his teeth and threw me down. The cut healed its self in 3 seconds.

_Jacob, what did you do that for?_ Growled Seth

But Jacob ignored him. _James and Vitoria hurt you. _

_Yes, they did tests on me. I knew I was an angel but now I'm not so sure. I age but slowly, for every two years, I age one but its slowing down, I will stop growing at 18. I can eat human food but I don't need it, I prefer animal blood. I can sleep but I don't need it. I don't go to the loo, I don't sweat and my hair is never greasy. _I spoke fast but clear.

_ I won't hurt you Kayla. I promise, but please you belong with me. _Begged Seth and he had tears in his eyes. I did like Seth and I couldn't bear to see him cry. I could forgive them, maybe? They are better than the Cullen's. Just say _yes. _

Seth grinned, _Lets go, I have soooooo much to tell you. About the pack, and imprinting and La Push and phasing and being a wolf and shifts. _I listened and hung on his every word, it is so easy to be around him.

"YOU DIDN'T, YOU DID, YOU IMPRINTED ON KAYLA!" Screeched Rosalie. Emmett held on to her and mouthed run.

So that's just what we did, suddenly I could work four legs and I was faster than everyone. A gray wolf snarled and was met by Seth.

S_hut up Leah, don't be mad at Kayla. It's not her fault that she is faster than you. _But Leah still snarled at me.

We jumped over the treaty line, we were safe.

_How do I become a human again?_

_ Just think of you as a human but I suggest you don't do it now, when you are a human again you come back naked. _

_Ewww, but I don't have any clothes? _

_Erm, Emily could lend you some if that's ok with her. _

I wonder who's Emily.

_Emily is Sam's imprint_.

_How can you read my mind?_

_Because we are all connected, we can all read each others mind._

_Oh._

_We are here, at Emily's house._

_And my house, stay there Kayla we are going to phase and get changed._

I felt the people pop out of my head, and I looked around.

The house was a cabin, completely made out of wood. It was two storeys high with criss-cross windows. The windows had curtains that were navy blue and the garden had a blossom tree with a bench next to it. The grass was green and short with patches of bare, sandy coloured land. There was a bunch of flowers in a small blue pot, close to the door.

"I'll get some clothes for you, Kayla." Said a smooth velvety voice which I knew was Seth's. Seth was tall, muscular with russet skin and short black hair. He was wearing only shorts that had cameo- print on it.

I nodded my head once and sat down, waiting for Seth.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, ES here. Sorry this chapter is so short, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! Please review. (if you do review then i will give you a super duper special preview of chapter 9 (The preview will be the following day, P.S if you review today (which is Sunday) then the Preview will be on Tuesday!) Anyway, Happy reading! (And happy birthday to me- its in this Fortnight)**

* * *

I sat there waiting, for five minutes, until he came out, Seth came holding some clothes. I took them in my mouth and ran into the woods meanwhile I thought about Seth, I barely know him, but I think I like him, a lot. I looked down.

Finally, I am human again. I put on the clothes, blue t-shirt and simple jeans, strangely they were my size.

I looked in a puddle, my hair was black and eyes blue. Thank god I was back to normal. I walked out of the trees.

"Hi Seth." I whispered my heart beating faster with every step. I felt my cheeks blush; I wrapped a piece of hair round my finger and looked down.

"Your hair is turning pink," He said, putting a finger under my chin, bringing my face to meet his. "And your eyes. It's so….."

"Captivating?"

"Yeah, Captivating."

"Hey! You must be Kayla, I'm Emily." Said a lady with a long deep scar across her eye.

I smiled, "Hi Emily, something smells good." She laughed "You must come in, I'm baking cakes."

We walked into the small cabin, which looked even smaller with all of the boys in it. "I've just called Sue, Seth and Leah's Mum, and you will be living there." Explained Emily "Now tuck in."

I got a chocolate cupcake, but Paul grabbed it out of my hand. "HEY THAT WAS KAYLA'S CUPCAKE!" Shouted Seth snatching the cupcake and giving it back to me. "Thank you Seth." I said sickly.

"Now, we better get back, Mum will really want to see you. Come on Leah." Seth blabbed on. Leah rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

We walk through the door and into a cramped blue car. Leah got into the drivers seat while Seth and I sat in the back.

It was only a five minute drive, but I fell asleep.

_The next day…._

I woke up with the sun shinning in my eyes. I yawned and realised that I was in Seth's bed, with Seth. He looked so cute sleeping so I didn't wake him. I tip-toed out of the bed and nipped into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and screamed.

Seth was next to me in a matter of seconds. "Kayla, you have grown." It was true, I had grown two years, and I looked about fifteen.

I had longer hair, it came right down to my rib cage and my hips have gone outwards. But the biggest change was my breasts, I have no idea what is happening.

"Seth, get Carlisle. Now."

Time to face the Cullen's


	10. Chapter 9

**HA HA HA HA HA! My longest chapter yet! I will keep it short and sweet, so review and read.**

* * *

Here I was, in the house of Sam Uley, trying to persuade the pack (especially Seth) to let me go and see Carlisle; this was a life or death situation, seriously.

"Guys, I have a compromise. I go to the Cullen's and you find a way to be okay with that." I explained my brilliant plan.

"Over my dead body." Hissed Seth, walking forwards.

"That can be arranged." I hissed back.

"GUYS, CALM DOWN." Jacob shouted pushing us both back. "Your acting like mortal enemies not imprints."

Seth and I both rolled our eyes, simultaneously

"Jake, your being such a buzz-kill. I want a fight, it's been so long." Whined Paul, who was eating a muffin.

"PAUL SHUT UP!" Shouted Jake, "THEY ARE IMRPINTS?!"

"You, my furry friend, are not my alpha." Said Paul, reaching for another Muffin. "You see, Jake, I could be at home, in bed, right now. So I want a fight."

I reached for a bread knife. "OK, THIS STOPS RIGHT NOW." Sam shouted, it was so loud that we had to cover our ears. "EVERYONE APART FROM SETH, JACOB, KAYLA AND I, GO OUT SIDE. KAYLA GOES UPSTAIRS AND SETH GOES TO THE LIVING ROOM. NOW."

We did as we were told, but I hated it. This was mine and the Cullen's business; I didn't want other people to butt in. I felt a draft; it was coming by an open window and that is how I came up with the plan. I climbed through the open window meanwhile I heard people talking.

"Seth, what happened? You used to be open minded and sort of liked the Cullen's." I think Jake said.

"Rosalie tried to take Kayla away from me, away from us. What will happen next? Victoria and James hurt her. I will never trust those monsters ever again." Seth hissed, I could tell his voice from anywhere.

Seth, I think you are completely over reacting, I thought as I jumped out of the window. Swiftly, I landed on my feet before I heard the rest of the pack.

I didn't concentrate on them, I just needed to run until I thought about my wings, and won't it be easier to fly? I tried to pull out my wings but it didn't work. That was when I realised I was still holding the bread knife, I dropped it.

Its okay Kayla, just keep calm. I jumped over the treaty line and over to the Cullen's house.

**Seth's POV! :**D

"Rosalie tried to take Kayla away from me, away from us. What will happen next? Victoria and James hurt her. I will never trust those monsters ever again." I hissed.

Suddenly I heard a thud from outside. "Seth is not going to like this." Paul muttered, I sprinted outside and saw Kayla running towards the woods, towards the treaty line, towards the Cullen's. I leaped up and phased, hearing the loud rip of my clothes.

I never should have pushed her to this, I could have came with her, but it's too late now. I took a deep breath, if this is what Kayla wants, then I am just going to trust her. I started to circle the Cullen's territory while horrible pictures of her being killed filled my mind. I have no idea how long she spent in there, with them, I couldn't help but growl.

"Hey Seth." Said Paul, stupid Paul. "Listen, you have been here for about an hour, so you wouldn't know that they are not in there. They, meaning pixie and Blondie, have gone shopping, in Seattle. Before you say anything I heard it from Jake. Oh yeah, and she is fine, it was just a growth spurt. But on a better note, I have a plan."

**Back to Kayla's POV . . . **

Thank goodness, I was going to be okay. Carlisle said that I would stop growing at eighteen; however I would never see my beautiful wings again. I was mostly a werewolf but I still had special blood in my veins, the special blood was how I could change my hair, eyes and teeth.

"Come on Kayla, I ant to see how that outfit looks on you." Alice said, frustrate mixed into her pixie voice. I had been ready for ages. Sorry I had been here in Seattle for ages. I thought I would miss Seth, but I don't. It's weird.

"Ok, coming" I said as I stepped out of the changing rooms. I walked like Alice, sashaying, head up and one hand on hip.

I was wearing a dark blue dress with a white crystal belt round the waist. I had a matching alice band and super high heels. This would be good to go with the other fifty outfits in the bags.

"Let's gets this and get food." I begged. "I thought you didn't need to eat." Alice whispered, so quietly that no one but us could hear, but I was already at the checkout.

"I want this outfit." I said pulling out Rosalie's credit card. "And all of these." Alice demanded, putting all of the stuff on the table. Rosalie paid and went to a café called 'Riley's Café'. I ordered a banana split, chocolate brownie and water which arrived in a minute.

"Listen Kayla, I know you don't trust us yet but you really don't need your bodyguards here." Rosalie said regretfully pointing at some tanned guys.

I took at closer look at the guys, I mean werewolves. Over there was Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Seth. They gave weak smiled and waves.

I stood up and took my glass of water, I looked disappointed even though I was screaming inside, don't want them running away. I threw my water all of Seth and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" drawing all of the attention in the café to me. "DON'T GET MAD AT SETH WHEN YOU DON'T GET MAD AT THEM!" Paul shouted back pointing to, guess who, Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

I stormed over to my table picking up my brownie and banana split and poured it all over Jasper, Emmett and Edward, getting most of it on Edward. I kept the feeling of phasing and 'change' back. **('Change' is when Kayla does the hair, eye, and teeth thingy)**

I took the shopping and Rosalie's car keys, they didn't see me take the car keys, at least, I don't think.

**Edward's POV**

This was disgusting.

_God, I hate Emmett right now. This is his entire fault! I didn't even want to come! _Thought Jasper re-thinking the memory.

_Wow, that was AMAZING! She has ATITUDE! _

Thought Emmett, he is crazy.

I saw Kayla get Rosalie's car keys and storm off. I ran after her but got stopped by the army of mutts. "Guy's let me through, Kayla has Rose's car key's." I hissed they are stupid, soooooo stupid.

We all ran out of the café, Alice leaving a twenty dollar bill on the table. However, when we got to the car park, she was gone. "Seth, Emmett and Jasper in my car. Alice and Rose get a taxi and go home, then get Alice's Porsche. Wolves get in your own car." I explained as fast as I could, then we went are separate ways.

**Kayla's POV!**

I pushed the go pedal harder and swerved through the cars. How could they of done that? Seth doesn't even trust me, I started to shake. Calm down Kayla, they will be in wolf form. I followed the road to the Cullen's house and stopped the car.

I stopped here because Jake was here, meaning Jakes bike was here. I got out and left the shopping. I got to the garage and pulled up the garage door. I listened closely no one was in the house but Jake's bike was there, oh they must have gone hunting.

I got onto the bike, and started the engine. I whizzed down the road, passing a black Volvo. The Volvo suddenly stopped, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Seth got out.

Seth phased while the others ran after me. "Hey Kayla, you might want to pull over now." Said Edwarldo the idiot. I sighed, and stopped the engine.


	11. Chapter 10

**I love this chapter! Please review and read :)**

* * *

I pulled the motorbike over, sighing. "You are in so much trouble Kayla." Hissed Edward, helping me off the motorbike. "Of course I am dearest Edward, but that's nothing new, is it?" I grinned and rolled my eyes in a charming manner. Unforchantly, Edward didn't feel that way. I knew this because 1) He was **Edward Cullen **and 2) he said "You think that this is funny?"

What is up with them? I'm the one who should be mad; they were the ones stalking me. Edward growled, well Edward if you don't like my brain then maybe you should stay out of it. "Or you could just scoop it out." Edward muttered. I glared at him, scooping out my brain, Edward real immature.

"Seth, can you please get the others." Edward said in a growly hushed tone.

As soon as Seth was deep in the woods, I was moving. It took me three seconds to realise that I was being carried by Mr Edward and Mr Emmett Cullen. "WHAT TH-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence because some pills got chucked in my throat. Edward, do you really think I am going to swallow these? Edward chuckled as the pills started to dissolve. I spat out the pill liquid onto Edwards hand. However a sharp pain dug into my left arm. My vision started to blur but I could clearly see the needle sticking into me. I reached over and bit down on Edwards hand before I was covered in darkness.

I woke up in a small dark room; the only light was coming from a candle. I remembered what happened before I was in this room. I deep hated rose up from my stomach, I was going to kill Edward Cullen. The door opened, letting light flood in. Two people screeched "NO." I launched myself up to the door, pushing the door so far back it got ripped of the hinges. I saw them, all of them. "Kayla, don't be angry." Edward whispered as he passed me a picture. The picture was of Seth and a girl, smiling. Seth had a girlfriend? The anger got scooped out and replaced by sadness. I looked up at them, all of their faces shouted sadness apart from one."Seth doesn't have a girl friend." Nessie said, they were lying.

Everyone moved at once, Esme grabbed Nessie, Alice, Rosalie and Bella were the first line of defence, then Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper, finally Edward. I bit Bella hard in the collarbone as expected I felt a pair of cold hands on my neck. I brought my arm up to Edwards face and chucked him forward. Before anyone could intrude, I ripped Edwards head off. I was blown backward by Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett and Jasper were blown away by Nessie and Esme. "Run." Pleaded Esme. I got to my feet and smashed through a window, phasing.

_Seth, Seth, Seth, please be there . . . _But there was no answer, from anyone. I kept on running, hearing shouts behind me. I heard them but I forced myself to listen to the trees, to my paws hitting the ground. I listened closer, pushing the other sounds aside like water. A voice popped into my head.

_I wish those f***ing Cullen's would give Kayla back._

It was Seth, I was relived but I didn't pay attention. I just recapped the last few minutes. I looked ahead, I heard the footsteps, and I turned around. There was Jasper; he said "Is there a particular reason that you ripped Edward's head off?"

_Seth where the hell are you? _

_Kayla, I know its not you. Though it is quite convincing. _

_What do you mean? Don't you want me?_

_No, I don't want you, I want the real Kayla. _

I broke out in a howl while the tears broke my eyes. I kept on howling even though Jasper covered his ears with his hands. I howled while the voices popped in my head and after I stopped howling I ran. It was the fastest run I had ever done. I ran to the Cullen's and threw myself at the garage door. When I was finally inside, I phased and grabbed the clothing out of the bags and put them on. I smashed my fist against the window of Rosalie's car and got in. I couldn't go, I couldn't leave. So I continued to cry until I heard a tapping on the window. I looked over, it was Seth.

I got out and looked at Seth.

"Look Kayla, I didn't know." Started Seth, put a hand over his mouth. He started to cry, I kept my hand over his mouth. I walked away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in. Then he kissed me.

Everything around me went gray as I closed my eyes. All of my doubt went away and my heart stops, then it starts beating really fast. The ticking of a nearby clock flies away. I suddenly realise that even though I hardly know him or about this imprint thing that I want to know everything about him and an imprint. I realise that I love him and he loves me, nothing else matters.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry! I have writers block. This chapter is not very good ****_(understatement of the century)_****... Anyway I will update ASAP. You don't have to review but if you want to then have fun doing it. :)**

* * *

"Let me explain everything Kayla." Seth said, as we drew back from the kiss. I nodded, what was I supposed to say after that? Huh, what would Edward pay to see me speechless? "Do you know how I first phased?" I shook my head. "Leah was having massive mood swings because Sam had dumped her after three years- First let's start with Sam's story."

"Sam, he was the very first one of us to phase. So when he did he didn't know what was happening, a bit like you. He ran away, for two weeks eventually he calmed down when he was sleeping. But when he came back he wouldn't tell anyone what happened to him, he thought that he was going metal. However Leah wouldn't take no for an answer, meanwhile Old Quil knew that Sam was going through this, so he met Sam, brought him to the campfire and told him everything. While all of this was going on Emily came here. Emily is our cousin; she had met Sam before and was Leah's best friend. Anyway, Sam came round to our house and imprinted on Emily, later that night he dumped Leah. That's how she started getting the mood swings." Seth explained, "Fast forwarding a little bit, Mum was having an argument with Leah about her mood swings and Dad was backing Mum up" Seth started to cry and choke up, I grabbed his hand. "Leah phased and Dad had a heart attack. I heard shouts, from downstairs so I went there and found a wolf just there and Dad on the floor. I phased too, that night. Dad didn't make it and Leah was being horrible and depressing, well Leah still is. I find it kind of cool. The Cullen's I thought was good when Rosalie did that and Edward." Seth pulled at his hair and turned away. "Seth lets go home."

"Seth," I started when we were in the car, "When I was at the Cullen's" Seth hissed, but I continued, "They showed me a picture, of you and this girl. You were both laughing, is she your girlfriend? Nessie said that you don't, but it really looked like it. I'm not jealous, well; I am, but not a lot." The truth was that I was jealous, really jealous. And it was there, telling me to hunt her down. It would be easy. There weren't that many girls in La Push with, copper skin and short black hair with a side fringe that covered one of those grey eyes. "Who- Oh you mean Rosie." Hmm, Rosie. So that was its name, it won't be hard to hack a computer. Medical records that would lead to a number. I could steal a phone then I would call its number, trace it. That would lead it to her house won't be hard to break in….

"Who is Rosie?" I said thru my teeth. Seth started to smile and said, "Are you jealous?" We were at Sam's house, so Seth stopped the car. I got out the car as fast as I could. "Kayla, I need to speak to you." Sam ran to me and pulled my wrist towards the woods. "SAM!" Seth bolted after us but Sam gave him a Alpha glare and he stopped.

Finally, when we were deep enough in the woods, Sam started to speak. "Kayla you are not going to like this, at all." I gave him my warning glare, tread very carefully Sam. "You are going to have to go to school," He paused and studied my face. I can suffer through school, however he wasn't finished. "You need a backup story, none of our family knows about shape-shifters." No, hell no. "The Cullen's are the only people who can-" Anger was exploding inside of me. No wait I was exploding into my wolf form, and then I was running, back to the house.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I had wanted for this to be longer and do more of Seth's POV. However, you must be growing very impatient. But before you read on, two things :). Firstly, I want to thank everyone for reviewing and favorting and following, thank you guys cause reviews are my cheques XD. Also (Secondly) I am visiting relatives for the next fortnight :( and can't update. I am really disappointed cause I wanted to do a ****_Christmas_********special. Sorry! D:**

* * *

"Kayla please don't be like this." Seth pleaded with me. We were walking to my death; also know as the freaking Cullen's. After I stormed away from Sam, everyone got in an argument. Jacob had to come back from seeing his sister, Rebecca. He left his motorbike was left at the Cullen's and was pretty annoyed when he found out I 'stole' it. Anyway, I found out that I had to go to school because it's illegal. (But I wanted to know what the government ever did for me.) So then I needed a backup story, and the Cullen's were just there. We put it to a vote. Now we and Seth are walking to the Cullen's because Leah took the car.

Kayla Cullen. Ugh that name just gives me the creeps. "Kayla, please. Listen, I know you're mad at me because I voted yes, but trust me, it was right to do that. They can care for you, feed you, and clothe you. The pack doesn't have that much money. They can take care of Nessie; they can take care of you." All of this was coming from the guy that wanted _them _dead. Yes, I am ignoring him and yes, this is the hardest thing I've ever done. Just don't look at him, just don't look at him, and just don't look at him. Cause if you look at him then you will see his perfect russet skin and his perfect panther black cropped hair. Suddenly, a thought pops into my head, was I Seth's girlfriend?

I didn't realise that we were outside the Cullen's everyone was there. Edward was there, frowning but there was a small crack in his neck. Bella was close at his side, with a furious look on her face. I couldn't see the cresant shape of her collarbone, but I knew it was there. Rosalie was there; her hair golden in the sun and her smile was genuine with Emmett's big smile next to hers. Alice was also smiling, nuzzling into Jasper. But Jasper had a look of compete devastation, it took me a second to realise that it was from Seth's feelings and my own. Carlisle was ahead of all of them, smiling, as was Esme. At first I couldn't see Renesmee and her long bronze ringlets, see was behind Bella. She had grown a lot. Her long ringlets were at the start of her legs and she was up to Bella's elbow.

"Welcome to the family." Doctor McSparkly said I knew I looked uncomfortable but I didn't bother to cover it. As he said this Edward growled slightly, of course it was because of my thoughts and Jasper looked at me and Seth, confused slightly but sending off happy emotions which I rejected. Carlisle tilted his head to Edward then me, preventing the boiling argument.

"You can say your goodbyes to Seth or he can come inside." Esme politely asked. I nodded and tried to walk inside but Jasper grabbed my arm. "Kayla, I don't mean to be rude but what is going on between you Seth?" The memories flooded back, making me shudder and made me glace at Edward who was still frowning at nothing.

"Ask Edward."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to hear your side of the story. Please, Kayla?"

"No" I said, hoping this was the end of this subject but no. Of course it wasn't going to be like that. "Kayla, just please." Jasper said, no he begged. "Fine, just let go of my arm, it's going to get frost bite." I half growled half pleaded. Jasper had a triumphant smile on his face, I sighed and made my emotions make regret. He frowned, as I walked forwards again. But this time something else grabbed my arm, I looked at my arm. It was Seth's hand. He started to speak, what more does he want? Jasper gasped in pain while I brushed his grip off. Seth let me brush off his hand. Tears stung in my eyes. I jumped up onto the Cullen's balcony, leaving a hurt Seth. Then, once I was safely inside the house, I slid down a wall and let the tears come.

* * *

**Seth's POV :'(**

* * *

I looked up at the balcony, I could hear her cries. "Seth, we are really sorry." Esme said, she actually sounded hurt. "She'll come around Seth." Emmett said, but even he had a hint of disbelief. I couldn't take it. Hurt pain sadness flew through my mind and heart. There were stories about our imprints rejecting us, it had never happened. Neither had there been a girl wolf. I phased in another wave of pain.


	14. Chapter 13

**Yay! Aren't I good? Updating twice in the space of five days, You should review. For me pretty please?**

* * *

**Seth's POV **

Thankfully, no one was in their wolf form. I had been circling around the treaty line, still hoping she would _come around_. Ugh, why did we have to put it to a stupid vote? I snarled at myself and stopped running. Of course she won't like me, an icy chill playing on my spine like a piano. I phase back and sank to the ground. I pulled on my shorts while the tears blurred my vision. I let them fall, they will stop. Maybe. But I know that the big black hole in my stomach won't ever stop eating away at me. I curl up in a ball, the damp ground coating me in mud. To be honest I couldn't care less. I don't care about anyone. Myself, Mum, Leah, Jacob, everyone means nothing compared to Kayla. My angel with raven black curls and her blue moon eyes. **(AN I know that blue moons are purple roses but you know, it sounds pretty. Sorry for interrupting) **Or Kayla with fair straight garnet hair and ruby eyes that glow like something magical. A howl breaks me out of my dream. I snuffle back into the mud and thought of such a beautiful girl that couldn't have been born on earth. I remember when I imprinted on her.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback/Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_We were all there next to the treaty line. I was standing there, trying to do something that would break up this fight. The new girl was trying to get Jacob's attention but failing. Then finally Jacob phased, just because he heard a noise in the , Jacob, the Cullen's and the pack, they are killing each other. Thought the new girl, what? Jake replied. He reached the woods and mentally screamed WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? Then I met the new girl. She was crystal white, and then she looked at me. Her chestnut globes stared deep into mine. My world turned around, bye pack, bye family and bye my own life. She was no longer 'the new girl' she was alluring angelic, bewitching, breathtaking Kayla. Kayla, The name was too perfect. Kayla was my everything. My world, my life, my heart would forever be with her. She was worth fighting for, dying for, and living for._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback/Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Seth, wake up. Seth, you need to go home." Some depraved man woke me from my past. The person was close so I kicked him so hard my foot and his rib snapped. "Ow, OW. God Seth I know your sad but really, man?" It was Embry; of course he could say that he doesn't know what flipping imprinting feels like. I growled at him and snapped open my eyes. I expected to phase, but I didn't. Then the chill on my spine played again and tears stung my red eyes. I closed my eyes, waiting for Embry to go. But no, of bloody course not. He just got the rest of Jacob's pack and when I refused to move they grabbed my legs and pulled me to my home. They let go of my legs and I stood up. I opened the door, Mum had red eyes. I walked away to my bedroom. I snuggled into my bed and dreamed of the only thing that could make me happy. Kayla.

Light shone through the curtains; sadly I had no dream, just blackness. I breathed in and smelt her. Lavender and honey, so intoxicating that I could fall asleep right now. No, Seth what the hell?! You need to get her back. I got up and traipsed towards the bathroom.

I had a shower while thinking about Kayla. Then I brushed my teeth while thinking abou- what was that? There was Mum's breathing and heart rate, and Leah's breathing and heart rate. However there was a third heart rate. It was fluttering like a butterfly caught in the wind, and the breathing was off track. I raced into my room and I found Kayla, sitting in a old armchair. Her hair was a baby blue tied up in a messy bun, her pale skin was a white perfect blanket, her cheek bone were sharp and her rose shaped lips were the palest form of pink. I ran forward and picked her up gently. She snuggled up to me, I smiled. I reached down, pecked her on her forehead. Kayla's eyes flew open, leaped down from my arms and started apologising. I kissed her straight away. The kiss had sparks of love in them. I smiled, Kayla still loved me. "Seth, I need, I need to tell you my story." I frowned as I heard these words, "You shouldn't be forced into something you don't want to do, you know that?" Kayla flashed her white teeth, "I want to tell you it." I was confused, "Okay then Kayla." Why did she need to tell me this? I don't want to force her into anything, I hope she doesn't feel that way…


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took so long! I'm going to go back to edit some other stuff earlier in the story, this means it will take a while to update the next chapter. This chapter took soooooooo long and it would mean sooooooo much to me if you review to my story. In this update we have a special visitor- thats all I'm going to say...**

* * *

**Kayla's POV **

I felt the tears running down my face, Seth was shaking. I felt so vulnerable, yet so safe at the same time. I had told him my past. Seth was clutching me, rocking me back and forth.

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry." My eyes locked with his, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey Seth, did you know its snowing?" Leah walking in on us, wearing a brown hoodie and green cut-off jeans.

Doesn't she know about privacy? "What is _Kayla _doing here?" She said my name with enough venom to change a human. Ha, it was silly; she thought she could hurt me with her words. I was beyond cloud nine; I was beyond all the clouds.

Seth wasn't even paying any attention to her, good. I leaded over and kissed him. I fell on top of him as he pulled me closer. Leah said something, I didn't notice until she pulled us apart. "Could you at least wait till I left the room?" I rolled my eyes as she said this. "What the hell are you wearing?" I looked down; I was wearing a black lacy nightie I smiled at Leah. "Seth," I said "I'm going to need some clothes, so I'm going back to my house." "NO! You can't leave again?!" Seth was panicking, I reassured him saying that he could come with me.

We walked out of the house, it was a dazzling white. Snowflakes fell delicately to the ground, Seth phased and we ran all the way to the Cullen's. I stroked his furry coat. Seth nodded at me, sprinted towards the trees and came out seconds later. "Kayla, you okay now?" Jasper said, the rest of them were behind him. I snorted as I pushed through them. We went up to my bedroom, Alice and Rose following.

My bedroom was beautiful, I'll give Esme that. In the middle of the room, there was a bed, up against a wall, facing the big window. The bed was white and had an array of cushions that had stuff like blossom and trees on them. Next to the bed were two bedside tables with a lamp on each. A step or two away from the bed, there was two light brown comfy-looking armchairs. In front of them, there was an unpainted wooden bookcase with lots of books. I wonder if I could read them, when I was younger I caught myself how to read. I snuck off into loyal libraries and tried to make sense of the so called words on the paper.

There was a wooden desk, a white dressing table, an en suite, a walk in wardrobe. There was only one thing that caught my eye. A drawing, of me. It was looking through a dirty old window; my hands were running through the back of my black hair. My eyes were not blue, but grey and soulless; my lips were almost as white as my skin, the palest pink. The wings on my back were black feathers, the wings were broken. I snapped out of the trance of the drawing. Someone was calling for Seth, it sounded like Carlisle. He looked reluctant to leave however Alice shooed him on. She demanded I sit down in front of the dressing table so she can work her 'magic', sounds a bit like tinker bell to me. Rose gave me a look that said Yeah-I-have-to-live-with-her.

Alice dressed me in a white one sleeved t-shirt and some black leggings with brown ugg boots. _She _said that she didn't see the point of dressing me in horrible winter wear when I was perfectly fine in the snow. Alice put Smokey eye on me and lip baby pink lipstick on me, Alice is actually good at make up. I know this because when I walked down to Seth, I swear he had a heart attack.

"Kayla, we should be going back to Emily's, there is someone that I would like you to meet." Seth said while he was looking at his phone. The first thought that popped into my head was, isn't it a bit dangerous to have a phone in a werewolf's pocket? Wait, **what?**

"Seth, who is the person that you want me to meet?" I asked, not hiding my curiosity or my jealousy. Why jealousy Kayla? It could be a boy. "It's Rosie, my best friend." He smiled at his phone. Of course it would be Rosie, of course. I narrowed my eyes at Seth, when he looked up and realized I was jealous his grin grew. Oh, bad move Seth, very bad move indeed Seth. "Come on Kayla, she's not that bad. Let's go now." He grabbed my hand and led me to the woods.

After we had ran threw the forest, and Seth was just phasing back, I saw Rosie, standing outside. I walked slowly forward finally she looked up.

She was the same person in the picture, dull grey eyes and stupid copper skin. With her black hair, I swear I saw a few grey hairs, or was that just me? "Who are you?" She asked me. I smiled a sickly sweet smile and said in a sickly sweet voice, "I'm Kayla, Seth's girlfriend. Do you know him?" The look on her face. "I know him-how did you-when did you-what?" Rosie stuttered. Then Seth came out of the woods and barley glancing at Rosie, he ran over to me.

"Where were you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Seth; I was just talking to-"

"Me! Seth why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? Is that why you haven't been round? Or answering my phone calls and texts and emails and every-"

"Excuse me, _girl_. I was talking to _my boyfriend_." I sneered the word girl and emphases the words **MY BOYFRIEND**. She was not going to back down. And either was I. Seth led us towards the house, I was going to have to play _nice _to make Seth happy. But how the hell am I supposed to go that when I want to rip her head off? Just shut up and do it.

_Rosie's Stupid POV_

I couldn't wait to see Seth. I had texted him, saying that I was going to meet him at Emily's. He texted me back,_ Ok, got some Gr8 news 4 u! _ Six words and one number (I didn't count the word-number gr8) got my heart racing. I know it's stupid, it's really really stupid. My name is Rosie White, I am best friends with Seth, I would like it very very very much if he would ask me out. You know, like how Kim loved Jared (Jared is a popular boy and is part of the gang) for so long and _pop _out of nowhere Jared loves Kim and Kim is happy and Jared is happy. Just as me and Seth should be.

My Mum drove me to Emily's and dropped me off, me and my Mum haven't had the best relationship. She always preferred Ellie-my younger sister and Chris- my older brother. Ellie has light-brown uncontrollable wild curly hair with hazel eyes and bronze skin. She gets what she wants when she flutters her long black eyelashes and when she walks, she sashays and she is four. Four years old and she sashays, I mean really?

My brother Chris always wears grey beanie hats over his dark-brown hair, and his hazel eyes have a rim of gold around the pupil. He is in England now, learning some computer thing. Chris is the usually kind of brother, annoying, overprotective and a 'babe' magnet. He is twenty-two and that's it.

I waited outside (in the snow) for about ten minutes, Seth is always like that. I was mixed up in what I was going to say to Seth about, my feelings for him, when a super-model came over to me.

She had the bluest you had ever seen, which by the way was looking at me in a weird way, like she was hiding something. Her pitch black ringlets flowed easily down her back, and the clothes she wore were defiantly designer. But wasn't she freezing? I mean leggings and a shoulder t-shirt. Her skin was the same colour of the snow, and just as perfect. Everything was stunning, her button nose, her pale pink lips, her mile long legs and her cheek bones I was jealous instantly, if I looked like that, then I wouldn't be here in La Push.

"Who are you?" I asked, that was the thought that was going threw my head, who was she? If I was a lesbian I would be all over her. "I'm Kayla," Kayla said, in a too sweet voice as she smiled in a too sweet smile. No, oh shit, run Rosie run. Why am I not running? You know this _will _be bad. I wanted to know what it was, I really wanted to know. And so curiosity killed the Rosie. "I'm Seth's girlfriend. Do you know him?" I looked at her. Of course I knew who Seth was. My heart was smashed into tiny-winy little pieces; it left me gasping for air. I haven't felt this way, for a long long time. **_STOP, NOW DON'T GO THERE!_**"I know him-how did you-when did you-what?" I stuttered, the words flowed out of my mouth. I couldn't stop them. Why?

_Why?_

**Why?**

Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be the prettiest girl, I have ever seen, in my life? Just why me, why her, why him? She could have anyone she could any boy, but him. The tears that stung my eyes stopped stinging.

The smallest inside of me stopped. Right. In. Its. Tracks.

She could have any boy, but not _my Seth_. I have worked so hard just to be his best friend. I don't know what Seth sees, there is nothing there. Seth may think she's amazing, nice, kind. Oh sorry, I must be blind to even think that Kayla is _nice _and _kind._ Seth will see what I see, even if I die trying. **(Kayla: That can be arranged)**

Then Seth came out of the woods, his face was panic-stricken. As he spotted Kayla, he ran over to her. Not even looking at me, or noticing me.

"Are you okay? Where were you?" Man, I have missed Seth's perfect voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Seth I was just talking to-" I cut that voice off because it was making my eyes bleed, shrivel up and die.

"Me! Seth why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? Is that why you haven't been round? Or answering my phone calls and texts and emails and every-" I was about to say thing, every_thing_.

"Excuse me _girl," _She sneered the word girl, which did not go well with her voice. "I was talking to my _boyfriend._" Seth managed to calm things down as he led us inside. I was never backing down, N-E-V-E-R! Once we were inside Emily was there, she didn't look too well. Must be Kayla. Seth finally noticed that we were trying very hard not to kill each other; he asked to talk to Kayla outside. YES! HE WAS BREAKING UP WITH HER!

Kayla's POV

I followed Seth outside. What did **I **do wrong this time? She was asking for me to kill her. I sighed in irritation; the problem was always to do with me. "Kayla," Seth started to speak after we were into the forest. Why were we in a forest? Oh, the same reason that Sam brought me into the forest, I would probably phase.

"Please can you try to get along with Rosie?" I glared at him and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came into my head. "Seth you can't honestly be friends with someone who would jump you when my back is turned?!" I snarled at him as I spoke this. Just the thought of _her _even touching _my _Seth makes me want to beat her to a pulp. I've always been a violent person.

"Do this for me Kayla. Do it for no one but me. Just me." He looked at me with such pleading and it was really weird. Because I felt that I had to do this, no free will. I squeezed my eyes shut.

It would make Seth very happy but it's impossible to be nice to her. She will stop at nothing to get your Seth. "Fine, whatever Seth." I heard me say. This is war.

We walked back in silence, I barley noticed the snow. Rosie was sitting by one of the windows, Seth saw this before me and so he glanced at me. I looked at him, right in the eyes. Well, we can only hope she survives this day.

* * *

**WOW! So Rosie gone crazy and because of the imprint bond Kayla has to be ****_nice _****to her. Next update will be a snow day. I've got it all planned out.**

**Please review ;) (no seriously I beg you to review) **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Firstly, THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I MEAN 51 REVIEWS! YAY! XD. **

**Also my Easter has started and I am off for a fortnight (the English term for fourteen days/ two weeks) so I will be hopefully updating in that time… **

**P.S. If you are wondering how fast I am updating this story, in my profile there is a percentage of how much a certain chapter is completed. (Check it out, because it's AWESOME!) **

**P.S.S. I have my (writing) facebook profile. You will find pictures of Kayla and her outfits (etc). The link is on my profile, so you don't have to type ANYTHING! I also go by the name(s) of ElectricSocks/ ES or Lixxy Green/ Felix Green. (Lixxy is a nickname for Felix.)**

**Please can you review cause its exactly 3 pages on Microsoft Word and if you review I will update MUCH FASTER. Now READ!**

* * *

Seth and I went inside Sam and Em's house. Usually this house would make me feel like this was my home but not today. Rosie was inside, which means I have to focus on what I say and what I do. If I run too fast or talk about anything 'interesting', it would give everyone way and I cant be the one who gives everyone away. What makes matters worse is that I must be nice to Rosie, thanks a lot Seth. That was me being sarcastic. "Sethy!" A high pitch squeal came from the living room and of course _she_ came running through.

Rosie wrapped her arms around **my** Seth, she sighed in relief as she did this. A growl ached in my throat but it couldn't come out.

Finally she actually saw me, "Oh, Hi Kayla. What are you doing _here_?" I started to shake but not violently. I wanted to poke her eyes out, slice open her stomach, pull out her insides and stuff them down her throat.

But I couldn't physically move, as if there was an invisible barrier in front of me. I needed to get out soon or I will phase. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, it was Sam. "**Kayla I need to talk to you, outside. Now.**" Sam used his alpha tone. What NOW?!

Seth gave a questionable look at Sam and me. Paul and Jared appeared out of the living room doorway and followed us out of the house.

There was an awkward silence looming in the air, I could only hear the loud crunch of feet and snow. We got to the edge of the forest when Sam started to speak.

"**Kayla, you are not allowed to hurt Rosie**." Sam ordered me, looking blank. Paul had a smirk on his face but Jared looked sympatric.

I turned around and ran away. I hate them, I hate all of them! I bet you that if someone hit on Emily, Sam would rip them apart. Paul would torture them until they beg for death and Jared would do the same. And they tell _me _off?!

The dull ache in my stomach started to appear, I already knew that I couldn't stay away for long but getting this feeling now, wasn't good. I slammed my feet down harder.

The feeling of running is nice. The wind blows in your face and gets tangled in your hair. My uggs slipped off and so the snow wrapped itself around my warm feet. I jumped over the treaty line all too soon; I caught sight of me in the river.

My eyes were the same amazing blue but with a hint of fear, sadness, anger. My eyes were screaming at me, what are you doing here? How could they of forced me to be nice to her?

"I thought you would be here." A velvety voice broke me out of my thoughts, Edward. "Just get away from me Edward. I'm really not in the mood." I spat at him, however he was Edward Cullen so he didn't get the massive hint. "I was just hunting when I heard your thoughts. Rosie is really giving you a hard time." He spoke with sympathy.

I gritted my teeth as I turned to look at him. His stupid bronze hair was all sticky uppy and his eyes was like a black hole.

"I can give good advice; I mean I am a _Dad_." I don't need advice Edward. Go away.

"What I suggest is that you trust Seth. He loves you and he won't let Rosie make a move on him. Hey are you crying?" He spoke with more sympathy in his voice. "No Edward, of course I'm not crying. My eyes are just peeing." I said as I flopped down on the snowy ground.

"I do trust Seth, Eddie. I do. It's that _thing_ I don't trust."

He sighed "It'll be okay, you'll work it out." I guess (for once) Edward is right but I still don't like her. "Hi guys, can I come across the boarder?" Leah said, she was standing over the river. Her hair was filled with snow and her skin looked even more copper against the snow. Leah was still wearing her brown hoodie and green jeans. However the jeans were caked with mud.

"Sure Leah. Come across." Leah ran off into the woods and came back a sliver wolf. Then she jumped over the border.

"Ah, Kayla, Leah wants to know if you would like to race back to the house?" Edward stated. I smirked at Leah, it is on.

"Three, two one, GO!" I leaped up in the air to get a head start and landed swiftly on my feet. Edward was just about to wiz past me so I stuck my leg out, tripping him over. Leah jumped over Edward and overtook me. I growled and tried to run after her so Edward grabbed my leg, pulling me down. Then Edward overtook me, but I wasn't having _any_ of that. So I landed on Edwards back.

Let's just say that this went on for a long time. In the end Leah won, I came second (by a millimetre) and Edward came last. After Leah phased back, she 'celebrated'. "I won against a leech _and _a weird werewolf thing." Leah smiled. Wow, Leah has a really good smile; she should wear it more often. I rolled my eyes and blew a stray black hair that was on my face. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me forwards. What the hell Edward? Edward smiled (everyone is so smiley today, it's weird) saying "I just remembered, we got you two presents."

"OMG! They look awesome!" I was standing in front of a car and a motorbike. The motorbike was a black- purple and it was slim. "It's a XJ6 Diversion it's a 600cc middleweight." Rosalie said, smugly flipping her straight silky golden hair. I didn't know what those words were but it sounded cool.

"And that's a Lamborghini Gallardo, it's a convertible." Rose said, pointing to the sliver car. Once again I didn't know what those words meant and once again it sounded cool. The sliver car was shiny and slick. **(A.N. Okay I don't know how to describe a car. But these images will be on my facebook profile. The link is on my profile) **

"Now for the bad news," Carlisle said. "We're moving to Darrington."

"WHAT?!" Jake and I shouted.

* * *

**(A.H I thought about leaving it there, but that's a bit mean. Your welcome! Also Darrington is a place in WA. I know it's close-ish to Forks but I'm not being mean to Kayla. Darrington is still four hours away from Forks and you have to take a FERRY! )**

* * *

"You have to be kidding me! I AM NOT DOING TO FLIPPING DARRINGTON?! Um, by the way where is Darrington?" I shouted. Did they honestly expect me to go to _Darrington_?

"Kayla you have to calm down. Darrington is only four hours away from Forks." Carlisle calmly said. He must have expected me to 'kill' him.

Today was not my day; firstly the bitch of the century turns up and tries to steal my boyfriend.

And now Doctor Sparkly Pants (Carlisle), Esme (Esme is really nice so I don't want to call her any mean names), Evil Teddy Bear (Emmett), Rosalie (I didn't want to call Rosalie a mean name cause she's kind of awesome), Weird Pixie Thing (Alice), Major I-Want-To-Kill-You-Now (Jasper), The Emo Girl (Bella cause when Edward left she turned emo, wow I'm so nice), The Leech Ness Monster (Renesmee, Jacob will kill me after he hears that nickname) and finally The Bipolar who doesn't know what the words PRIVATE SPACE means (Edward) are going to move me to Darrington.

"Carlisle, I'm not going. If you make me go I will tell everyone that you are a vampire. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving." I stood up and walked to my motorcycle. The garage door opened and I zoomed along the road, leaving all of them behind.

I could hear Jacob shouting at them, he wanted to go with them, probably because of Leech Ness Monster.

The adrenaline rush was still pumping in my blood and the motorcycle wasn't helping the rush. I forced the motorbike to go faster however I stopped because I was at Emily's house.

I glanced at Seth and Rosie and my whole body froze, they were kissing. Over whelming pain took over me, like daggers ripping me apart. Tears started to blur my vision; they slowly fell down my cheeks. The sadness rippled through me and started to eat away at me.

I quickly looked up, just to see Seth pushing Rosie to the ground. He didn't want to kiss her. I wasn't sad anymore, I was angry.

I started to shake violently. I ran over to the woods, my blood pounding in my ear. In a wave of anger I phased. I growled as I came out of the woods, shaking my fur as I walked.

Sam glared at me and his alpha voice echoed in my ear '**Kayla, you are not allowed to hurt Rosie'. **I snarled at him, baring my teeth. Rosie screamed when she saw me, quite rightly, seeing as I would be ripping out her brains through her nose in a few seconds.

However I couldn't kill her, could I? I needed to find a loophole somewhere and soon. What do I do?


	17. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS! Here is another chapter of TGWFFTS! I will cut it short, but please review and I will update as soon as I possibly can. PINKY PROMISE! **

* * *

"Guys, why don't we go inside?" Sam whispered. He was pretending to look scared as was Paul and Jared, Emily started to follow Sam's lead, looking scared as well.

I think Kim actually look scared, she hasn't seen me before. But Jared bent down and whispered something in her ear and she slowly calmed down.

Rachel looked confused. Paul must have told her about Seth imprinting on me, but she has never seen me before. I've seen both Kim and Rachel in Jared and Paul's minds. I forced myself not to look at Seth.

Kim looked average; she had plain fear-filled brown eyes but a pretty smile. Kim also had perfect teeth and flawless skin, her brown hair was now tied in a messy bun. When her hair was out it was thin and wispy. Despite all of this, she was still average, there was nothing to make your head turn.

Rachel however was very beautiful. Her cat-like eyes were so brown they were almost black, surrounding her eyes were thick black lashes. Rachel's hair was a soft wavy black and landed just above her shoulder blades. She had flawless copper skin and full rose-like lips. Rachel wasn't scared, not one little bit, she didn't even bother to fake her fear because her face was like an open book. (So experience with Paul must have paid off.)

Rosie however definitely was not faking, her heart rate beat at an irregular pace. She was also taking in deep, sharp breaths, which were not helping, so in about five seconds, she was passed out.

"**Kayla, leave," **Sam ordered his eyes ablaze with fury. Jared and Paul stood by his side but they made sure Emily, Kim and Rachel were behind them. "Emily take Rosie back to her house," Sam paused and looked at Kim, whose skin was turning green. "And take Kim with you."

Sam nodded and Jared and he went forward to collect Rosie and put her in the car. You could see that Jared would have preferred to look after Kim but he trusted Emily and given the situation, he kind of had to obey. Emily comforted Kim speaking soothing words as they trotted carefully towards their light blue car.

When Emily, Kim and the unconscious Rosie were in the car, Sam glared at me. "Don't you get it Kayla? We are supposed to protect our secret, not flash it about," Sam barked, I wasn't registering what Sam was saying because it was his eyes that caught me. His eyes were a brown, almost black and the colour was solid like it had been photo shopped. However what caught me was the fact that he was wearing a mask of fake emotion. He had almost mastered faking his emotions but his eyes gave away the real story, it looked like he was enjoying this. But as soon as he saw me looking deeply in his eyes, the 'real' (?) emotion had faded. I shook out my fur; I must have been imagining things.

I wanted to scream at Sam, couldn't he see that every time he was tell me off, he would have done the same, no more, than I have done today.

I mean *sigh* COME ON! All of us are connected by our minds and I know I haven't spent a lot of time in wolf form _but he could ask me how I am feeling._ I have told him my point of view and I had tried to explain but he just **does not listen**. What is there to do except to grind my teeth and to choke down the truth?

However, the power of this anger was overpowering. I squeezed my eyes shut. She kissed my Seth. My Seth. The moment replayed in my mind, his soft lips pressed against its. Her eyes flicking with love for **my imprint**.

I opened my eyes and I looked at Sam. His eyes widened, I knew he could see what I was feeling in that second because I have allowed him to see inside my mind. Hate, pain, anger, hate, hate, so much hate.

Someone winced; I looked toward the noise, towards Seth. His black hair was tousled and adorably cute. Seth's skin was a mix between caramel and copper but it was perfect, flawless. He was muscular but compared to Jacob or Paul, he was as thin as a twig. I absorbed every detail of his face as if it would disappear in a second; his cheekbones were high and his black eyebrows were slightly scrunched up as if he was trying to frown. Seth's puppy dog eyes were filled with pain and confusion, which I instantly wanted to take away.

I trotted toward him, my soft paws padding along on the cold ground. Seth reached out and stroked my fur and I purred. He took my face in his two hands so I could see him. He lent his forehead against mine and whispered, "Please Kayla, I beg of you, just do this. Do this _for me_."

I pulled away. Seth looked at me, he was hurt. I mentally sighed as I gave a quick nod and left. I need to get my shit together.

* * *

_Kayla, we won't be so annoying if you just promise not to tell Sam. _There Brady goes again. They are worried about getting in trouble with Sam because they were late for patrol.

_Kayla, seriously! Just promise Brady and I, and everything will be okay. _Now Collin is starting up again. What is up with my life?

_Fine, fine I promise. Happy now?_

_Yes, we are. Hey Kayla wanna know a secret about Collin? HE IS IN LOVE WITH LEAH?! _

_BRADY WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? BRADY HAS DREAMS ABOUT YOU! HE THINKS ABOUT YOU IN THE SHOWER! _

I phased back to my human form. I would rather walk through the forest naked then listen to Brady and Collin.

Sam had given me a massive patrol shift, four pm till two am. It's so annoying; I just cannot be bothered with anything right now. Though even with Seth forcing me not to murder Rosie, I could not blame Seth. Seth is the one thing that makes life bearable, but that's the imprint talking.

* * *

I flopped down onto my bed, now fully clothed. I had asked Edward to bring me some clothes and then I walked to my 'home'.

"Kaylaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alice squealed as she flung the door open. Not even a second of peace. "You must start your lessons for school, which you will be attending on Monday and because today is Wednesday you have to learn everything in six days. Jacob had persuaded for you to go to school here while we go to Darrington. You will be staying with Emily and Sam because they are responsible adults and because they have three bedrooms. However you will have to run to our house every weekend and Emily and Esme will be keeping in touch by email and phones, so don't think you will be able to just get away with anything.

"What was I saying? Oh yeah, the school thing, you only have six days for learning everything and the more important thing is that I only have six days to get you a whole new wardrobe! But I'm on it, so get up, Kayla," Alice blabbed on and on, talking at an incredible speed. I sighed and sat up.

"We have to go shopping right now, come on," Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down stairs.

Oh, the joys of being a Cullen.


End file.
